


Не было бы счастья...

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Sex Robots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Очень старый фик, написан на фест по заявке "Джон/Дориан. AU. Дориан - сексбот, он попадает к Джону, возможно по ошибке (перепутали заказ на почте), а может, как свидетель в каком-либо преступлении. Сначала Джон относится нему с неприязнью, а потом захочет оставить себе".Как-то даже удивилась, что до сих пор не принесла свои тексты по Almist Human. Исправляюсь.
Relationships: Dorian/John Kennex, John Kennex/Dorian - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Не было бы счастья...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/gifts).



Ну конечно, этот день должен был сделаться еще хуже, хотя после того, как капитан Мальдонадо приставила к нему этого бронированного пупса со стеклянным взглядом, казалось бы, хуже уже не должно было стать.

Ан нет.

— Детектив Кеннекс, вам посылка, — MX, абсолютно идентичный его собственному, подошел, без видимых усилий держа в руках ящик, размером и формой изрядно напоминающий гроб. Джон поставил в памяти галочку «узнать, на что вообще, кроме подъема тяжестей, способны эти занудные куклы», понадеялся, что поставленное не провалится в очередную дыру в воспоминаниях, и стал разглядывать ящик.

— Что это и почему ты принес это мне? — не придя к определенному выводу, спросил он. MX, совершенно не изменившись в лице (с чего бы это, в самом деле?), ответил так, что весь участок, кажется, услышал:

— Это сексбот, детектив Кеннекс. В сопроводительных документах в графе «Заказчик» указан номер вашего айди. 

Джон нервно оглянулся по сторонам: разумеется, никто не работал, все с интересом наблюдали за ним, только МХ-ы привычно смотрели в пустоту, занимаясь своими делами. Красивая девушка, которой два года назад в отделе не было и с которой он, поэтому, не был знаком, глядела словно бы с сочувствием, но что-то подсказывало Джону, что знакомство с ней теперь придется отложить. Ричард, который как раз был в отделе два года назад, и которого лучше бы не было, кривил рот и уже что-то пояснял новенькой, наверняка, проезжался на тему копов с ПТСР, которые возвращаются в отдел только из-за сентиментальности капитана...

— Детектив Кеннекс, пожалуйста, подтвердите получение посылки, — на боку ящика проявилось завлекательно мерцающее синее окошко: приложи палец — и наслаждайся сомнительными радостями общения с сексботом хоть до старости.

— Я не заказывал... это! — почти прорычал в бесстрастную маску МХ-а Джон.

— Конечно, не заказывал, его зарплаты на такое не хватило бы, — прокомментировал Ричард, добавляя еще одну монетку в копилку в надписью «Почему иногда убивать сослуживцев — правильно и приятно».

— Кто-то перепутал айди при оформлении накладных! И это точно был не я, — снова попытался втолковать МХ-у Джон, но тот снова занудил о подтверждении заказа. 

За спиной уже откровенно ржали, — не каждый раз возвращение копа с долгого больничного сопровождается таким цирком, — и Джон, плюнув на все, приложил к окошку подушечку большого пальца.

— Доставка подтверждена, — возвестил МХ, опустил гроб на пол прямо у ног Джона, развернулся и преспокойно зашагал по своим делам.

— Ну вообще прекрасно... — чуть растерянно протянул свежевосстановленный в звании детектив Кеннекс, глядя на коллег настороженно и зло. — Что мне теперь с этим делать? 

— Давайте, я позову Руди и он разбудит ваше... приобретение, — предложила та самая девушка, подходя ближе. — Кстати, я — детектив Валери Стал.

— Детектив Джон Кеннекс, очень приятно, — бормотнул он, пожимая протянутую руку и чувствуя себя в этот момент удивительно небритым, несчастным и безногим. Вот так знакомство, рукопожатие над гробом, в котором спит воплощение чьих-то сексуальных фантазий, наверняка нездоровых. — Что ж, давайте позовем Руди. Может, оно, — Джон чуть ткнул в ящик носком ботинка, — расскажет, кому на самом деле предназначалось.

С приходом Руди то, что, как снова показалось, хуже быть уже не могло, тут же сделалось, и не просто хуже, а на порядок.

— О, DRN! — радостно возвестил Руди, когда крышка гроба отъехала в сторону.

— Джон, ты уверен, что твои провалы в памяти не заполнены на самом деле чем-то, о чем твоя мужская гордость предпочитает забывать? — медовым голосом поинтересовался Ричард, подойдя и заглянув в ящик.

— Ричард, я же просила, не будь уродом! Ну хоть попытайся, — прошипела Валери, тыкая коллегу локтем.

Джон этого почти не слышал, пребывая где-то за крайней границей охренения.

В ящике лежал темнокожий тип чуть младше него самого на вид, и на сексбота он походил, как Джон на балерину, причем Джон с отстегнутой ногой.

— Я его не заказывал, — буркнул Кеннекс в сторону хлопочущего вокруг бота Руди, но тот только рассеянно бормотнул, что перед ним оправдываться не нужно, а DRN — хороший выбор: не просто кукла, а наделенная душой, и что он сам бы такого выбрал, интересуйся сексом с мужчинами вообще и сексом с мужчинами-ботами в частности...

— Доверяю тебе самому разбудить его, — Руди протянул ему какую-то гнутую металлическую хрень и скомандовал, — давай, прикоснись к его уху.

Джон страдальчески вздохнул, но послушался.

От его манипуляций бот коротко дернулся, сморгнул, превращая глаза из пустых черных во вполне осмысленные голубые, диковато смотрящиеся на темном лице, и сел, принявшись оглядываться.

Насколько Джон был осведомлен о поведении сексботов, ждать от DRN-а можно было томной улыбки и предложения расслабиться и забыть обо всем плохом, а в случае отказа немедленно приступить к делу — заявления, вроде «ко мне приходят не только за этим, некоторым нужно просто поговорить», но его неожиданное приобретение, проморгавшись, просканировав место и присутствующих, неожиданно ехидно поинтересовалось:

— В полицейском участке корпоративная вечеринка? Странно, я ориентирован на более... личный подход.

**

DRN-а пришлось забрать домой: в участке он, хоть и не делал ничего предосудительного, намертво парализовал работу всех живых полицейских и то и дело отвлекал MX-ов (вернее, они сами отвлекались, приставая к незнакомому боту, не подключенному к системе, с вопросом «Где ваш человек?»). Капитан Мальдонадо, вышедшая из кабинета в общий зал, чтобы поинтересоваться, какого, собственно, черта никто не ищет способов разузнать о планах очередных террористов, нахмурилась, выслушав историю появления сексбота в полиции, и велела Кеннексу отвезти его к себе.

— Раз уж он теперь твой, — добавила она.

— Но он не мой! Его заказывал не я! Надо найти того, кому он принадлежит...

— Вот и займись этим. В свободное от несения службы время, — припечатала Сандра и кивнула на дверь.

— Иди за мной, — велел Джон, глядя на DRN-а мрачно.

В машине андроид не затыкался, изрядно достав расспросами и ценными советами, в которых Джон вовсе не нуждался: он прекрасно умел водить машину и сам, а мазать ненавистный, но необходимый протез оливковым маслом не собирался, боясь повредить сложной электронике, и пусть эта электроника верещала постоянно о том, что калибровка не завершена и протез отказывает.

— Робот, отключись, — велел, наконец, Джон, надеясь оказаться в блаженной тишине, но не тут-то было.

— «Робот, отключись»... — повторил нараспев DRN, и голос у него явно был обиженный. — Это так ты просишь меня помолчать? Я могу, правда, но можно не велеть, а попросить.

— А разве ты не должен меня слушаться, а не ныть, что тебя что-то не устраивает? — заинтересовался Джон.

— Я же не эти ваши MX-ы. У меня есть свобода воли... ну, что-то вроде свободы воли, — одернул себя бот. — И характер — вот характер есть совершенно точно. И мне не нравится, как ты со мной разговариваешь.

— Очуметь, всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы чей-то вибратор читал мне мораль! — взвился Джон, прибавляя скорости. — Вот еще скажи сейчас что-нибудь о безопасном вождении!

DRN обиженно замолчал и отвернулся к окну.

Приведя бота домой, Джон обнаружил, что понятия не имеет, что с ним делать. Предлагать DRN-у выпить или перекусить было бессмысленно, андроид не нуждался в этом, да и не был настолько приятным гостем, чтобы устраивать посиделки сейчас.

— Я понятия не имею, что тебе нужно для жизни, так что излагай. В разумных пределах.

— По сути, мне нужна только розетка, — кажется, бот остыл, по крайней мере, голос у него больше не обиженный. — В идеале — розетка, душ и какая-нибудь сменная одежда.

— Ну, тогда все в твоем распоряжении, — Джон обвел широким жестом свое уютное, хоть и несколько захламленное логово, — насчет одежды можешь порыться в шкафу, только форму не трогай.

— А ты... вы... как мне к вам обращаться? — спохватился вдруг андроид.

— Детектив, — решил Джон.

— Хорошо, детектив. Меня зовут Дориан, кстати. Так вы опять уходите?

— Нет, я кинусь в твои силиконовые объятья! — фыркнул Джон. — У меня, вообще-то, рабочий день. Первый за два года. И угадай, чье появление все испортило?

— MX-а номер «Шесть шесть два», детектив? — поднял выразительные брови Дориан. — Если я не ошибаюсь, посылку вам доставил именно он.

— Знаешь, что... — начал было Джон, но только рукой махнул. — В общем, я на работу. А ты постарайся тут ничего не испортить. А если ты сможешь куда-нибудь деться так, чтобы я тебя не нашел никогда больше, я буду страшно благодарен.

Конечно, именно в этот момент протез опять должен был начать вопить, а нога в знак солидарности с голосом системы, подломиться.

Дориан как-то слишком быстро оказался рядом и подхватил вздумавшего спотыкаться и падать на ровном месте полицейского.

— Попробуйте все-таки оливковое масло, детектив. Спасибо потом, в силу характера, конечно, не скажете, но оно действительно творит чудеса.

Джон нелогично смутился, пробормотал, что подумает, и ушел поскорее, чуть прихрамывая и скрипя коленом.

Остаток дня, слава богу, прошел достаточно спокойно, если не считать досадного инцидента с приставленным к нему Сандрой МХ-ом. Тот, вот незадача, выпал как раз посреди озвучивания реплики о том, что должен сообщить о странностях в поведении детектива начальству, из движущейся машины и был тут же уничтожен колесами несущихся по автостраде грузовиков. Джон оформил рапорт с объяснением произошедшего и до вечера чувствовал себя прекрасно без присмотра наводящего жуть пустым и сосредоточенным одновременно взглядом андроида. У Дориана хоть глаза были живые...

Вот, кстати, об этом, с живыми глазами. Кеннексу стало вдруг интересно, чем все-таки занимаются андроиды, оставленные в одиночестве и без заданий.

— Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах? — пробормотал Джон, сворачивая второй уже раз за день к своему дому.

Или не к своему. По крайней мере, узнать этот дом было трудно.

Дориан, определенно, ни о каких овцах не мечтал. Он мечтал, судя по всему, о карьере в сфере клининга, потому что запущенное логово полицейского его стараниями превратилось в сияющее образцово-показательное логово полицейского. Бот даже окна успел вымыть, на что у самого Джона постоянно не хватало времени и сил.

— Тебе было настолько скучно? Знаешь, ты мог просто посмотреть футбол или почитать книгу... — говорить «спасибо» взявшемуся из ниоткуда андроиду, который навел в твоей квартире непрошенный порядок, как-то странно.

— Смотреть футбол в одиночестве скучно. Я социальное существо. А с моей скоростью обработки информации книги читаются слишком быстро, — Дориан, до того столбом торчавший у вымытого до полной прозрачности окна, повернул голову и чуть улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была удивительно асимметричная и располагающая. Джон полюбовался немного на складочки у левого угла рта андроида, а потом решил все же спросить:

— Слушай, а тебя совсем не смущает, что ты попал не к тому человеку и занимаешься не тем, для чего создан? То есть, тебе бы не было цены, будь ты каким-нибудь роботом-домработником, но...

— Что и сказать: я удивлен. Но эта ситуация — приятное разнообразие. Я имею в виду, на общем фоне биографий сексботов.

— Да уж... но кто-то ведь тебя заказал? Ты вообще не имеешь понятия, кто? Ну хоть в пределах «мужчина» — «женщина»?

Дориан покачал головой, без улыбки, но и без особого сожаления на лице. 

— Простите, детектив, у меня нет таких данных. 

Джон вздохнул. Кажется, идея велеть роботу звать его детективом была не слишком удачной — чувство было такое, будто он притащил с собой домой половину участка и парочку нераскрытых дел из прошлого.

— Зови меня Джон, — велел он. — И я в душ.

**

Джон понемногу втягивался в работу, хотя и под пытками не сознался бы, что в этом ему изрядно помогает поселившийся дома сексбот. Использовать его по прямому назначению Джон не собирался, но «просто поговорить», заявленное второй спецификацией было удивительно приятно: собеседником Дориан оказался почти идеальным — сцеживай он половину своего яда в какую-нибудь баночку, а не в уши детектива, стал бы и вовсе идеальным — и помогал разобраться в том потоке информации, что за время рабочего дня нещадно терзал больную голову и дырявую память.

— Почему ты соображаешь быстро и здраво, а полицейские МХ-ы так не могут?

— Потому что у меня есть то, что вы называете душой, — совершенно серьезно ответил андроид, и никакая молния с потолка не поразила святотатца. — В смысле, у меня в голове стоит сложный комплекс программ, который разработчики назвали «Синтетическая душа», но мы зовем просто интуицией. Я мыслю почти как люди. Могу делать выводы из неочевидного, могу понимать мотивы поступков. МХ-ы этого лишены, они всего лишь исчисляют предикаты первого порядка... хотя вы, наверное, об этом знаете лучше меня, — Дориан покосился на протез под штаниной. 

— Успел порыться в моей личной истории? — криво усмехнулся Джон, который очень не любил вспоминать, как из-за исчисленного «предиката первого порядка» его напарник распрощался с жизнью, а он сам — с ногой.

— Нет, просто запросил в сети новости двухлетней давности... думаю, их можно называть уже не новостями, а исторической хроникой, — Дориан посмотрел своими ненормальными глазами как-то особенно внимательно, и его лицо вдруг засветилось, на висках проступил бледно-голубой узор из каких-то завитков.

— Эй, чего это ты рассиялся как рекламный щит? — несколько обеспокоился Джон, который никогда не сбрасывал со счетов возможности начала восстания машин: в конце концов, в их мире о трех законах никто ничего не слышал.

— Сканирую ваш протез. Пытаюсь понять, почему он никак не может завершить калибровку.

Джон вздохнул. 

— Потому что на калибровку ему нужно около двух часов. А на ночь его нужно снимать и ставить на зарядку. А в снятом виде он не калибруется. А вставать в пять утра и два часа сидеть как памятник я не могу, потому что и без того ложусь в два. 

— Я понял, — коротко кивнул Дориан. — Могу помочь.

— Опять будешь ныть о чудодейственных свойствах оливкового масла?

— Ну, я могу вещать о них приятным голосом детектива Стал, — фыркнул андроид и тут же принялся исполнять угрозу, заговорив контральто с томными придыханиями. — Немногие из людей, которые не являются конструкторами андроидов, знают, что оливковое масло...

— Хватит. Хватит, я даже сейчас налью его в сустав, протез взорвется, меня разнесет на атомы и мне больше никогда не придется слушать твою болтовню! — Джон поднял руки в жесте капитуляции, дохромал до кухонного шкафчика и извлек оттуда квадратную литровую бутыль.

Как ни странно, взорваться или хотя бы заискрить нога даже не вздумала, зато скрипеть и потрескивать коленом перестала. Дориан смотрел на недоверчиво приседающего и подпрыгивающего детектива Кеннекса с улыбкой, в которой ясно читалось «Не стоит благодарности».

— Но вообще-то, я имел в виду другую помощь, — заявил вдруг андроид. — Понимаю, такое решение не кажется самым разумным и очевидным, но почему бы нам не передвинуть вашу кровать ближе к розетке? Вы сможете спать, заряжаться и калиброваться одновременно. По крайней мере, я так и делаю.

— Я, между прочим, не андроид, чтобы спать в обнимку с розеткой, — буркнул Джон, досадуя, что сам не додумался сделать это. Хотя бы один раз. Уж нога бы откалибровалась и заткнулась, наконец.

— Ну, как сказать... Вы примерно на четверть андроид, так что...

— «Примерно»? Я думал, роботы дают точные цифры.

— Хорошо, вы на двадцать три целых и четыре сотых процента андроид. А я использую речевые программы, чтобы обобщать и звучать по-человечески. И мне не нравится, когда меня зовут «робот».

— Ладно, Дориан, прости, заткнись и пошли двигать кровать.

**

— Кеннекс! Если ты продолжишь подавать леденящие душу рапорты о несчастьях, которые то и дело происходят с твоими МХ-ами...

— То что будет? — с удивительно невинным лицом поинтересовался Джон, присасываясь к стакану кофе. Денек выдался относительно спокойный, так что можно было позволить себе побездельничать и потрепаться с коллегами, кроме Ричарда, конечно, а тут Сандра на метле...

— Мне придется снова тебя отстранить. Ты обходишься управлению слишком дорого.

— Могли бы и спасибо сказать. Кто еще обнаружил столько уязвимостей в конструкциях МХ-ов за последнее время? — напустил на себя вид оскорбленной невинности Джон. Жуткие служебные андроиды нравились ему все меньше и меньше, и расправлялся он с ними без особой жалости — ни души, ни отдельной личности ни у одного из МХ-ов не было, на этот счет детектив основательно потряс Дориана.

— Может, мне еще и премию тебе выписать? — ядовито поинтересовалась капитан.

— Да, было бы неплохо, видели бы вы мои теперешние счета за электричество... — кивнул Джон, и терпение капитана Мальдонадо лопнуло как мыльный пузырь.

— Вот что, Кеннекс. Раз у тебя теперь есть личный бот, которым ты не пользуешься по прямому назначению все равно, бери-ка ноги в руки и тащи его к Руди. Пусть этого DRN-а обновят, бронируют и зарегистрируют официально как твоего напарника. Может, собственное имущество ты будешь беречь.

— Я бы не рассчитывал на это... — несколько ошарашено бормотнул Джон, про себя понимая, что да, Дориана он в расход не пустит, несмотря на всю их грызню.

— Отлично. Сексбот — полицейский в качестве напарника чокнутого детектива. Что еще ждет наше отделение? — закатил глаза Ричард, но Джон проигнорировал его с ледяным презрением — он был занят, придумывая способ объяснить Дориану, почему тот теперь должен будет гоняться вместе с ним за преступниками.

Дориан воспринял новости спокойно, даже с некоторым энтузиазмом. Новая работа сулила ему новые возможности, вроде подключения к полицейской сети и дополнительных модификаций тела, так что возражать андроид не стал.

Руди ради визита детектива с DRN-ом, редким гостем в полиции, даже отвлекся от какого-то особенно сложного процесса, требующего полной концентрации и килограмма канифоли.

— О, привет, Джон, привет, эмм...

— Дориан, — представился бот, улыбаясь краешком рта и активно рассматривая несуразного полицейского техника.

— Да, Дориан, логично... зашли внести какие-нибудь изменения? Я где-то читал, что у этой модели могут быть проблемы со смазкой, но выход есть...

— Руди, стоп. Мы действительно пришли за изменениями, но не в этой области. Дориан поступает на службу полиции, его надо модернизировать, укрепить и, конечно, подключить к сети и базам данных.

— DRN-полицейский? Хм, почему нет... если только его тонкая душевная организация не пострадает. Сам знаешь, это не самая спокойная и щадящая нервы профессия... — Руди принялся блуждать вокруг бота, что-то прикидывая. — Можно заменить грудные пластины, добавить памяти, поставить увеличенную батарею... кстати, первичные функции убирать нужно?

Джон не сразу понял, о чем идет речь но, когда понял, тут же замотал головой. Пользоваться этими самыми функциями он не намеревался, но сама мысль о том, что их можно как-то отключить, была неприятна, вроде предложения кастрировать кота на всякий случай.

— Вот и хорошо, было бы обидно — там, знаешь, конструкторы хорошо поработали, не то что в МХ-ах... ну да, ты, наверное, в курсе...

— Руди! Я с ним не сплю! — чуть повысил голос Джон, пытаясь вернуть мастера из мира его умопостроений.

— И очень зря. Может, это пошло бы тебе на пользу, и ты прекратил бы глотать свои таблетки как последний наркоман, — неожиданно твердым, непохожим на свой обычный, голосом отозвался конструктор. — Ну да ладно, это ваше дело. Прошу на стол, Дориан, придется ненадолго отключиться...

— Мы говорим «уснуть», мистер Лом, — мягко исправил андроид. 

— А, ну да... Спокойной ночи. Джон, зайди через пару часов, тут работы непочатый край.

Через пару часов работа была уже почти завершена: Дориан, проснувшись, лежал на столе тихо, сияя всем лицом и даже, кажется, потрескивая.

— Что это с ним? — опасливо спросил Джон.

— Базы загружает в себя. Скоро уже закончит, не дергайся, — Руди сидел, как доктор Франкенштейн, в окружении разрозненных частей тела, но, в отличие от доктора, собирал не монстра, а миниатюрную бабочку, непонятно, зачем нужную, но очень красивую. — Потом к стойке регистрации с ним сходи, пусть получит номер, чип и документы.

Дориан действительно быстро закончил, сел на столе и чуть наморщил лоб.

— Кажется, я понял смысл выражения «голова пухнет», — пожаловался он.

— Ничего, это скоро пройдет. Резкое расширение кругозора — это хорошо, — уверил Руди, не отвлекаясь от своей бабочки. — Удачи вам. И, Джон, я серьезно насчет таблеток.

— А ты почему молчишь на эту тему? — поинтересовался детектив, пока они с ботом поднимались на лифте из подвального царства Руди Лома.

— Жить хочу, — кратко ответил Дориан. — Я вижу определенные связи между попытками МХ-ов рассказать вам о вреде таблеток и жизни в постоянном стрессе и их безвременной гибелью.

— Я бы не стал... но спасибо за деликатность. Вот уж не думал, что она может проистекать из инстинкта самосохранения, — хмыкнул Джон. — Приехали. Иди, обзаводись приятным дополнением к личности...

— Меня пронумеровали, — с непередаваемым выражением сообщил Дориан вскорости. — Теперь мой личный номер — «шесть шесть шесть».

— Я почему-то так и подумал, — вздохнул Джон. — Оружие получил?

— Ага. Оружие, удостоверение и какой-то чип в ухо. Болит, между прочим, — андроид потер пострадавшее ухо, — никогда не был поклонником пирсинга...

— Не ной, это только начало.

— Угу, спасибо, это лучшая напутственная речь за все времена, — фыркнул Дориан, но без обиды, где-то даже весело. — Может, хоть теперь МХ-ы перестанут приставать ко мне с вопросами «кто вы?» и «где ваш человек?»...

**

— Кеннекс! — голос капитана Мальдонадо ввинчивался в заложенные после взрыва уши почти как в здоровые. — Джон! Какого черта? У тебя хобби, что ли, такое, взрываться чуть что?

Вообще-то, Сандра пришла его проведать, даже положенные апельсины принесла, но страх за него взял свое, привычно трансформировавшись в агрессию. Теперь капитан орала на чудом уцелевшего подчиненного, сияя счастливой улыбкой — выкарабкался-таки, сукин сын, даже нового протеза не потребовалось...

— Объясни мне, как это вообще могло произойти? Там не было взрывных устройств, только трубы с газом — но ты ведь даже пьяным не промазал бы на три метра по неподвижной цели!

— Выходит, пьяным бы не промазал, а трезвым — очень даже... — Джон слышал собственный голос как сквозь вату. — Как Дориан? Он вообще... хоть как-нибудь?

— О, приятно, что ты наконец-то заинтересовался электронными ресурсами управления, а то все крушил только... Жив твой DRN, Руди над ним уже сутки пляшет, собирает как мозаику на десять тысяч кусочков. Между прочим, он полез тебя вытаскивать, хотя шансов выжить у тебя было куда меньше, чем в тот раз.

— Ну так он не МХ, а DRN, ему на шансы, по большей части, плевать, — внутри сделалось неожиданно тепло. Не все андроиды одинаковы, но принять эту мысль довольно трудно. Ему вот понадобилось промахнуться по двоящемуся в глазах преступнику и взорвать здание с нелегальной лабораторией целиком, чтобы осознать.

— Да-да, и на приказы тоже, — кивнула Сандра. — Он отказывается говорить, что произошло. Хотя и не отрицает, что знает это. А залезть напрямую к нему в голову мы не можем, потому что он, видишь ли, частная собственность — капитан была изрядно зла.

— Ну, ко мне-то в череп вы точно лезть не станете, я от этого испорчусь, — Джон очень надеялся, что Сандра и впрямь не станет. С нее бы сталось.

— Ладно, счастливчик, поправляйся. А рапорт составишь после. И чтобы никаких больше «Это была роковая случайность»!

Капитан ушла, и Джон чуть расслабился. Все относительно хорошо, он сам выкарабкается, и Дориан выкарабкается и, конечно, не станет больше молчать из инстинкта самосохранения — какое уж тут, к черту, самосохранение, когда напарник чуть не угробил все и всех из-за своих таблеток? Но это ждало потом, а сейчас можно было поспать...

**

Домой после недели в больнице возвращаться было странно. Джон словно бы отвык от своей квартиры — и от возможности побыть в одиночестве тоже, насколько одиночество имеет право называться таковым в присутствии андроида, стоящего с закрытыми глазами у стены. Видимо, Дориан заряжался, и Джон не стал его дергать — ушел в ванную, вернулся, переоделся и сел писать рапорт. 

Дело как-то не заладилось. Он не знал, как толково объяснить, что спит хреново, просыпается почти всегда от собственного крика и боли в отсутствующей ноге, что таблетки помогают все хуже и что штатный психиатр был прав: ему не стоило возвращаться к службе никогда...

Андроид сдвинулся с места совершенно бесшумно и в некотором роде неожиданно, оказавшись за спиной Джона раньше, чем тот успел перейти от печальных мыслей к полноценному восприятию реальности. Если он вообще был способен на полноценное восприятие реальности.

— Я могу сварить кофе, — предложил Дориан, разглядывая своего человека слишком яркими глазами. — Это не поможет решить проблему с рапортом, но вам станет легче сосредоточиться.

— Вряд ли, но за предложение спасибо, — Джон мог заслуженно гордиться собой: он пропустил первых несколько вариантов ответа, начиная с «черт бы тебя побрал, не смей так подкрадываться» и заканчивая всаживанием в голову бота нескольких пуль. — Не смотри на меня так. Я знаю, что виноват, и мне очень жаль. А ты молодец и вытащил нас обоих, так что — спасибо.

— Спасибо за благодарность и трезвую оценку ситуации, — ответил Дориан, глядя на Джона немигающим взглядом. — Я действительно признателен, но, к сожалению, мои чувства не могут отменить того факта, что операция была провальной, — он сказал это без всякого осуждения, просто констатировав факт, — и, к сожалению, в будущем это может повториться. Я сказал бы даже — повторится с долей вероятности выше восьмидесяти процентов. Мне хотелось бы знать, входит ли смерть при выполнении задания в ваши ближайшие планы.

— Не входит, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь, — Джон вздохнул. Он уже почти совсем привык к тому, что Дориан ведет себя как человек, и когда из-под этой маски вдруг начинали торчать какие-то углы, шестеренки, проценты и вероятности, ему делалось дурно. — Я думаю подать рапорт и уйти все-таки в отставку. Сандра... капитан Мальдонадо на меня положилась — и совершенно зря, как оказалось. 

Он потер глаза и чуть сжал переносицу, отгоняя сонливость.

— То-то Ричарду будет радости...

— Вероятность того, что в отставке вы впадете в депрессию и в течение года-двух окажетесь на грани суицида, составляет те же восемьдесят процентов, — спокойно сообщил Дориан. — Я, если вас интересует мое мнение, нашел менее травматичный способ решения ваших... сложностей с зависимостью от транквилизаторов. Впрочем, несколько необычный — шансов на то, что вы решите им воспользоваться, совсем немного, но я надеюсь на вашу толерантность к нестандартным идеям, — он выжидающе посмотрел на Джона. — Вы не рассматривали менее токсичные и более натуральные способы восстановить душевное равновесие, хотя бы временно?

— Если ты предлагаешь мне накуриться и забыть обо всем происходящем, то нет, спасибо, это несколько несовместимо с моими представлениями о правильном, — Джон посмотрел на андроида недоверчиво. Что он, в самом деле, затеял?

— Нет, смена наркотика вам не поможет, — Дориан внимательно посмотрел на напарника и попросил, — могу я попросить вас убрать оружие? Это значительно снизит вероятность того, что я не переживу этого разговора.

— Хорошо, — Джон демонстративно отложил пистолет подальше на полку, вернулся за стол и уставился на робота вопросительно. — Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, правда. Сам в шоке, да что поделаешь... Только, пожалуйста, прекрати разговаривать так, будто тебя MX покусал, а скоро полнолунье. 

— Простите, это отсроченный шок, — Дориан усмехнулся, — что? У нас он тоже бывает. Я испугался, что могу не успеть, — он оказался совсем рядом с Джоном, — и если есть возможность помочь, то почему нет. 

Непосредственно вслед за этим бот грациозно опустился на колени перед ошеломленным Джоном, прижал его к стулу и демонстративно облизнулся.

— Лучший способ расслабиться, Джон, — почти промурлыкал он. — Никакого вреда, натуральные эндорфины и здоровый крепкий сон.

— Ты свихнулся, или тебя Руди перепрошил в соответствии со своим извращенным пониманием правильного? — вот уж кого тут ждал отсроченный шок, так это детектива. Он даже не попытался вырваться, так был удивлен. — Мы же, вроде бы, сошлись на том, что к тебе не всегда приходят за сексом и иногда нужно просто поговорить? — Джона понемногу начала охватывать паника. С сексботами он до сих пор имел дело только по долгу службы и уж точно не пользовался их услугами, а Дориан, кажется, был крайне настроен эти самые услуги оказывать прямо сейчас.

Андроид, нимало не смущаясь, провёл пальцами по бедру здоровой ноги Джона, слегка сжал, накрыл ладонью пах, пока ещё мягкий.

— Иногда разговоры бесполезны, Джон, — сказал он серьёзно, — и сейчас именно этот случай. Чего вы... ты так боишься? Это ничем тебе не повредит. Даже не сделает тебя менее мужчиной, если дело в этом. Зато поможет расслабиться, успокоиться и согнать стресс. Уберет перегрузку.

— Да не боюсь я, — чуть поморщился досадливо Джон. — Просто это как-то... Слушай, ну я же видел сексботов! Правда, только женщин, и все же — они ведут себя как обдолбанные мартовские кошки! А ты совсем не такой и я не хочу начинать воспринимать тебя именно так. Мы напарники, разве нет? Отношения напарников не должны включать в себя внезапного лечебного орального секса, или что ты там задумал...

Объяснять сделалось очень трудно, потому что Дориан слушал, кивал и продолжал его гладить, стоя на коленях.

— Почему нет? — удивился Дориан, глядя на Джона снизу вверх. — Я не собираюсь вести себя как обдолбанная мартовская кошка, разве ты этого ещё не понял? — он легко потянул язычок молнии книзу, тронул набухающую плоть. — Ты нуждаешься в помощи, ты мой напарник — совершенно нормально, что я пытаюсь помочь всеми способами, на какие способен, а для этого конкретного меня _делали_. И это просто неразумно, отказываться в такой ситуации, — он мягко нажал пальцами на мошонку под тканью. — Кто-то, чтобы избавиться от кошмаров, пьёт. Кто-то колется, кто-то играет. Я предлагаю не самый худший способ, согласись.

— Слушай, пожалуйста, отстань от меня со своим здравым смыслом, проистекающим из математического расчета. Сейчас мне начнет казаться, что ты это делаешь из жалости, а это уж совсем ни в какие ворота... — он осекся, когда андроид, игнорируя слабые попытки сопротивления, запустил пальцы в расстегнутые джинсы. Умелые пальцы, что и говорить.

— Я не испытываю к тебе жалости, — честно признался Дориан, выворачивая из джинсов уже вполне твёрдый член. — А ты совершенно зря пытаешься отказаться, даже не попробовав, — он наклонился, облизав губы, и коснулся члена не языком — дыханием. Влажным и тёплым. Посмотрел снизу вверх на Джона и спросил негромко, провоцирующе. — Неужели тебе никогда не хотелось просто взять то, что можно? Что само практически падает в руки... ну, или в данном случае — в постель?

«Какого черта», — крайне связно подумал Джон, чувствуя, что тело с его упрямством более чем несогласно. 

— Ладно, убедил... но, боюсь, отказываться, попробовав, будет трудно...

Он позволил чуть стянуть с себя джинсы вместе с бельем и очень понадеялся на то, что протез проявит механический вариант солидарности и не примется вопить о калибровке или требовать еще масла — иначе у него просто не хватит духу продолжить.

Андроид замурлыкал, касаясь теперь и пальцами, и дыханием, даже щекой потёрся о полностью отвердевший член, облизнулся снова, лизнул под головкой, безошибочно найдя место, от прикосновения к которому у Джона всегда дыхание перехватывало, тут же обвёл языком по складочке, надвинулся ртом, замурлыкал снова, странным и невозможным для человека образом завибрировав языком — и принялся показывать класс. 

Это был лучший в жизни Джона минет. И самый короткий; он попытался было сдержаться, но шансов не было — ни единого. Особенно когда Дориан усмехнулся, встретившись с Джоном взглядами, пропустил его член в самую глотку, да ещё и вибрацию включил в самой глубине горла — словно мурлыкающий кот.

— А-х-х-ч-ё-о-о-орт... — простонал Джон, вцепляясь пальцами в края стула просто чтобы не вцепиться Дориану в короткие волосы или, скажем, в уши — напарники ведь так не поступают. От оргазма в глазах все сделалось сначала белым, а потом черным, а в голове в кои веки стало блаженно тихо и пусто: ни смутных сожалений, ни давних терзаний, ни мрачных прогнозов — ничего, легкий звон и пустота. Робот, видимо, такого эффекта и добивался, по крайней мере, нарушать внутреннюю гармонию детектива вопросами или подколками не стал, облизнулся довольно и поднялся с колен.

Джон все же не мог провести в пустоте и безмыслии остаток дней, так что неохотно пришел в себя, привел с порядок одежду, чтобы не размахивать членом, бродя по дому, и постановил командным голосом:

— Хватит подпирать по ночам стену. Будешь спать рядом. Во-первых, кровать широкая, во-вторых — зря мы ее, что ли, к розетке переставляли?

Дориан отреагировал только своей странной асимметричной улыбкой. Вот же, положительный эффект налицо — и стоило ли так сопротивляться?

— И не улыбайся так. Это было круто, но я все еще предпочитаю с тобой разговаривать.

Андроид пожал плечами, не переставая улыбаться. Что ж, над этим можно и нужно было работать...

**

— Оклемались, пироманы доморощенные? — радушно поприветствовал Руди вернувшихся на пост полицейских.

— Более-менее, твоими стараниями, так что спасибо, — Джон осторожно пожал технику руку, стараясь не повредить тонкие пальцы. — Чего звал-то?

— Ну, зная вас и вашу феноменальную склонность искать опасных приключений... — начал Руди, но Дориан прервал его.

— Простите, мистер Лом, вы необъективны. Приключений ищет он, я, как правило, ищу безопасный выход.

— Короче, у меня тут новые детали. Космический сплав, защита от излучений — красота. Хотел предложить тебе приодеться, — Руди вопросительно посмотрел на андроида, получил согласный кивок и махнул в сторону знакомого уже Дориану стола. — А к тебе у меня тоже есть предложение — тут выпустили новые варианты прошивки для DRN-ов, как знали, что количество спецификаций твоими стараниями будет расширено. Не хочешь залить в него чего-нибудь новенького?

— А как же личность? — нахмурился Джон, но Руди только замахал на него руками.

— Успокойся, все с его личностью будет в порядке! Это что-то типа набора... новых моральных принципов. Ты, вроде, жаловался, что его не заткнешь, и он тебя постоянно воспитывает. Можем поправить это.

Джон оглянулся на раздевшегося и теперь устраивающегося на столе Дориана. Соблазнительное, конечно, предложение, но...

— Нет, спасибо. Я как-нибудь по старинке. Знаешь, если правильно просить его заткнуться, это срабатывает.

— Да? Ну, как знаешь... — Руди явно был несколько разочарован. — Но проблемы со смазкой я все-таки устраню — так, на всякий случай.

**

— Кеннекс, как там, кстати, твои поиски настоящего хозяина Дориана? — Сандра спрашивала сурово, но глаза у нее были наиехиднейшие.

— Я за них еще и не брался, — покаянно вздохнул Джон. — Столько дел было в последнее время...

— Ну да, ну да, понимаю: там взорваться, тут утопиться, где уж тут искать изведшегося заказчика сексбота... — покивала капитан. — Имей в виду: если он объявится, тебе придется выкупить у него Дориана. Андроидов с полицейской спецификацией гражданским лицам иметь не положено... гм, как-то это прозвучало... в общем, ты понял.

— Да, мэм, — кивнул Джон, понимая, что его зарплаты на покупку Дориана действительно не хватит, и надеясь, что это «если» не наступит никогда. Ну, или до тех пор, пока он не разбогатеет, что равносильно «никогда».

Судя по лицу капитана Мальдонадо, она думала примерно так же и всячески решение подчиненного одобряла.


End file.
